Crystal Reboot
by AriesBliss
Summary: A little flash back to our second generation friend; Crystal Version. Follow Kana, our peppy little hero, on her quest to overcome sibling rivalry and become the next Pokémon champ.


**Crystal Reboot**

Sayako; Young trainer employed at the Cianwood gym. (Hitmonchan)

Kana; Our promising young hero, equipped with two Pokémon and destiny. (Totodile, Eevee)

Ryuu; Young trainer employed at the Ecruteak gym. (Gengar)

Mimi; Kana's older sister and current Pokémon league champ. (Magmar, Electabuzz, Jynx, Scyther, Golem, Meganium)

Sayako's Hitmonchan; Mega Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch

Kana's Totodile; Bubble Beam, Bite, Slash, Leer

Kana's Eevee; Slam, Leer, Growl, Tackle

Ryuu's Gengar; Nightshade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Scratch

**Chapter 1**

Kana awoke to the sound of her extremely annoying alarm clock. She rolled over and pushed the bright blue snooze button on top of the flashing numbers. Kana groaned a little and sat upright in her bed. She rubbed her green eyes until they stung and then got up and out of bed. Kana walked over to the large mirror in one corner of her room and picked up her black hairbrush off the counter. She began brushing her hair which was a light mocha brown with a couple of natural highlights around her bangs. Once her hair was free of knots and tangles she put it up in a high ponytail that rested on the small of her back. She grumbled angrily when her bangs fell out and swept softly over her forehead. Kana's skin was pale and she almost looked sickly from her slim and small figure.

Kana sighed and looked through her small wardrobe until she found a black, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Once she had put them on she walked back to her bed and sat down on the edge to put on her tall, brown, hiking boots. She laced them up slowly and trudged downstairs for breakfast. Her father was waiting at the table, which was covered with a plate of toast, two plates, and some jam, for her.

Her father, Rick, smiled, "Good morning Kana. How'd you sleep last night?" Rick hadn't lost a single pound of muscle in his old age and still looked fit and ready for battle(considering he had been a gym leader in his youth). His eyes were a deep green just like Kana's and his hair was grey from age but had been a jet-black in his younger days.

Kana shrugged, "It was okay. How about you?"

Her father looked excited, "I slept wonderfully and I actually got a call this morning."

Kana's eyebrows raised a little, "A phone call?"-she sat down and picked up a piece of bread-"From who?"

Rick grinned ecstatically, "Mimi! She said that few trainers have been challenging her lately and that she might have enough free time to come down and visit us in Johto!"

Mimi was Kana's older sister, and current champion of the Pokémon League in Kanto. Rick, having been a Pokémon trainer, was always so proud of Mimi. Kana wished she could make him feel that way as well. Kana's mother had died giving birth to her so it had always been Mimi, Kana, and her father alone in their house. Kana, never having known her mother, though nothing of it. She just knew other families were different because of the presence of a mother-figure. On the other hand Mimi was two years older than Kana and had taken a deep blow from her mother's death.

Kana smiled joyfully, "That's great! I can imagine she must be really busy up there." Kana winced a little at her own words. She hated to admit it, but she had always been jealous of Mimi. Mimi was a natural at catching and raising Pokémon, whilst Kana just couldn't get it right. Kana had spent years training her Pokémon, only to no avail. Mimi's Pokémon evolved quickly and she set off to be the League champion when she was only sixteen and has defended her title for four years. She's been interviewed by countless T.V. programs and magazines. Mimi is everywhere in the Pokémon world. After a while, Kana just couldn't seem to handle it anymore. People always expected so much from the younger sibling of an idol. It became stressful and overwhelming. So, she quit.

"Ha-ha, yea I bet she is. Well I hope she can come down for your birthday because she missed it last year" Rick nodded happily. Kana looked at the toast on her plate and held back a sigh. "Not hungry?" Rick looked a little worried.

Kana shook her head, "Nah. Probably because I ate so much for dinner last night… I'll just wait until lunch." Kana got up and put her plate in the sink after throwing the bread away. Kana looked out the window above the sink. She could see her neighbor's, Sayako's, house. It was a peachy color and looked very frilly and homey.

Sayako was Kana's childhood friend and they did just about everything together. Except Pokémon. Sayako had always aspired to be a great Pokémon trainer, like Mimi. She was currently employed at the city's, Cianwood's, gym. Sayako had the same gift that Mimi had, she was a great battle strategist and she loved her Pokémon more than anything. Sayako was also lucky that her father had given her a Pokémon at a young age; Hitmonchan.

Rick was cleaning up the table, "Why don't you go hang out with Sayako? The gym's being remodeled so she must be pretty bored."

Kana nodded, "Yea that's a good idea." She headed upstairs to get her jacket and her eyes locked onto the two Pokéballs on her desk. She knew that one of them held a Totodile that her father had given her, and the other held an Eevee that she had caught herself. She put on her leather vest that had fur trim around the hood and walked over to her desk. She opened up the first drawer and pulled out a messenger bag that she slung over one shoulder. Kana looked at the Pokéballs before putting them in her bag.

Kana walked back downstairs and waved to her father before leaving, "Bye Dad!" She heard him respond before she closed the door behind her. She headed over to the peachy house next to her beige one and knocked on the door.

Sayako opened the door with a smile, "Kana!" Sayako had deep auburn red hair that came close to a copper brown. Her eyes were brown and her skin was tanned. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and her bright red sneakers. On top she had a bright blue tank top under her black hoodie. "Do you wanna come in?"

Kana shook her head, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Mart?" She usually took walks with Sayako to the gym and back but seeing as the gym wasn't open she thought it would be better to get something done while they talked.

Sayako nodded, "I'd love to. Just let me go clean up a little." Kana stood on the front stoop and looked in through the doorway where Sayako's mother, Veronica, and little brother, Anzel, were eating breakfast. "Mom I'm gonna go to the Mart with Kana, okay?" Sayako patted her little brother on the head and grabbed her bag before walking towards the doorway.

"Alright but be back in time for lunch!" Veronica called as Sayako closed the door.

Sayako chuckled, "So what did you wanna talk about?" The two walked off the front stoop and down the short path to the sidewalk. They hit the street and walked south towards the large building with the sign MART on the side of it.

Kana smiled, "Well Mimi might be coming to town in a couple of days." Sayako's eyebrows shot up and she looked ecstatic.

"That's awesome!" Sayako grinned from ear to ear and hopped up a little. Sayako had always idolized Mimi a little because no one else in her family trained Pokémon.

"Yea, I was actually thinking about taking her around town a little. You know it's been almost two years since she's been back to Johto and I'd like to show her a good time." Kana nodded.

Sayako gasped, "We should battle her!" Kana frowned instantly. "Bear with me! If we take her on one at a time we'll never win but if we work together!"

Kana shook her head, "I'm sorry Saya but I don't want to deal with Pokémon right now."

Sayako cocked an eyebrow, "Then why the heck are you carrying that pack around? Which I know you keep Totodile and Eevee in."

Kana flushed a little, "You also know I just carry them around for self-protection."

Sayako scoffed, "Because you are going to get mugged in Cianwood? The only people that come here are the people looking to challenge the gym and I take care of them pretty quick."

Kana rolled her eyes, "So how is the remodeling going? Do you know how long it's going to take?"

Sayako looked a little disappointed, "Chuck says two months at the least."

Kana frowned pithily, "I'm sorry. What are you going to do for two months?"

Sayako sighed, "That's what I'd like to know. I could always train Hitmonchan more but I think he's getting a little tired of Cianwood. I was thinking of taking a trip to Olivine or something…"

Kana smiled, "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, if you don't mind me tagging along."

Sayako looked excited, "Not at all! But you have to promise me one thing."

Kana groaned, "I'm not going to spar with you." Sayako made a pleading face and grasped her hands together. "I haven't battle in a long time, I don't even know if I can remember what to do."

Sayako smiled, "I'll go easy on you… How about right now? Nobody is out this early and the gym tourists have already heard the news."

Kana grimaced but nodded, "Fine. But if I lose you can't mock me."

Sayako grinned and pulled her Pokéball out of her pocket. "Alright whenever you're ready. Go! Hitmonchan!" She held out the Pokéball and a red beam swirled to form the Hitmonchan as it emerged from the Pokéball.

Kana looked reluctant but pulled out the Pokéball with Eevee in it. 'Like old times, eh buddy?' she thought while looking at it. "Go! Eevee!" the same red beam appeared and shaped itself into the familiar fox like shape of Eevee. It made a joyful noise after being in the Pokéball for so long.

Sayako nodded, "This is going to be fun."


End file.
